


Patronus

by vegalocity



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, If the Sailor Senshi had patronus', Kinda, Patronus, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It is evident from old woodcuts and scrolls that the Patronus Charm has been used since ancient times. Therefore, it is unknown who created it, or when it was first invented. The charm also has a long association with those fighting for lofty or noble causes</i> -Harry Potter Wiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus

An unheated pool, fresh to dive in after a long day. Perfectly cut sugar cookies in funny shapes, her mother's tired, yet content smile after she returns home from the hospital she took an extra shift in. Perfectly cool weather and her friends in a room, having fun and welcoming her. Usagi cries 'I missed you Ami-chan!' and Rei nods emphatically 'it's just not the same without you here!' Minako winks at her, and Mako offers her a piping hot cup of tea. 

An Emperor Penguin swims through the air in a burst of silver light.

A Patronus, Ami explains, is the positive energy emitted from a person concentrated into physical form.

The crackle of the sacred flame and the smell of burning wood, Phobos and Deimos crowing happily in the morning to wake her up. All of the different ways her friends smile and laugh. Usagi's annoying habit of stealing her manga, Minako's annoying habit of nonstop puns. Sparring with Mako and holding conversations that last well into the night with Ami. 

A wispy white raven soars through the sky.

A Patronus, Rei huffs, is your only protection sometimes, so find your happiness and never forget it.

The feeling of a cotton button up shirt she was sure still smelled like his cologne and her perfume. Perfectly kneaded bread dough and fresh cut flowers filling the space of the tiny apartment. All of her people waiting around a table for her to bring out the food she had in the oven. Usagi raises her hands and cheers at the sight of cookies, Ami looks up from her book and smiles that quiet smile of hers, Minako lets Artemis and Luna onto the counter and swipes the cookie plate from Usagi's hands. Rei not too far behind her, ready to break the two up. 

A doe gallops through the air and twitches her nose at her.

A Patronus, Mako sighs, is your happiest memory, so strong it turns into a creature of light that only exists to protect you.

The feeling of balancing perfectly on a telephone pole. Of leaping so high into the air she may as well be flying. The power crackling between her fingertips forming a pure beam of golden light. The heavy impact of a volleyball against her hands as she spikes it down. Her friends faces when she finally joined them. Usagi's starstruck wonderment, Ami's confusion, Rei timidly asking if she was their princess, and Mako's big introductory hug. 

A fox scurries away from her as though it were in a big hurry. 

A Patronus, Minako gossips, is elusive, so it's something you have to grab a hold of with both hands when it comes along.

A garden of flowers, perfectly tended to under his steady hands. Two girls, one with blonde hair, one with pink, fighting over a petty matter and collapsing into giggles. The crisp night air and the feeling of his cane heavy in his hand. The pretty looking yet far too salty chocolate chip cookies and the horrible looking, yet delicious, sugar cookies. The feeling of finally belonging. 

A rabbit hops into his view and nuzzles it's smoky head against his cheek.

A Patronus, Mamoru mumbles, is something you have to work at. Happiness is something you build with your hands.

Motor oil and the wind in her hair. Running so fast she's not sure if she's flying or falling. Gently taking her lover's hand as she pulls her back from her inner world. The excited squeals of her baby girl as she tells stories to her dear friend. The smell of her car in the workshop, sweat running down her brow as she tunes up the motor. 

A cheetah rips through the air, running three circles around her before sitting obediently at her feet. 

A Patronus, Haruka punctuates, is something you can only make from scratch. It takes practice and work, and when it is finally healthy you know you deserve it to be.

The churn and tide of the ocean. The smell of sea foam mixed with acrylic paint. The splintered wooden paintbrush loosely grasped in her hand as she carefully painted every contour of her lover's face. The proud display of fingerpaint artwork from a little girl with black hair and playing her violin to make her cheer and sing along. The music crowing, the knowing glance from her dear friend, and the feeling that she no longer had to be the unwilling star of the show. 

A Dolphin swims through nonexistent water and she smiles dreamily.

A Patronus, Michiru whispers, is a promise as much as it is a reminder. The idea of 'one day there will be' is just as strong as 'once there was' if you put enough effort into it.

A tall woman with hair so white it shined like the moon. A princess with hair as yellow as spun gold. Someone who came from the war battleworn and broken, but rose above it to be as benevolent a queen as she could manage. 

A White wolf howls silently at her side.

A Patronus, Setsuna murmurs, is an ancient rite from times long before there was much of anything in the world of Magic. 

A small girl with pink hair that looks like bunny ears. The first person who had truly called her friend. The blurry memories of a man with silver hair and glasses that covered an eye he no longer had. Three smiling grownups, one Papa, two Mamas. The feeling that she can be more than what she was born to do. That she is finally free to choose her own destiny. 

An entire swarm of fireflies, all glowing and white, form around her like a hoard. 

A Patronus, Hotaru confesses, can be someone as well as it can be something. A whole bunch of someone's if you're very lucky. If someone makes you happy they can be as powerful as anything else.

Her wonderful sisters. One a fabulous doctor, one a worldwide idol, one a beautiful shrine maiden, one a gentle chef. Her amazing friends, one a racecar driver, one a famous artist and musician, one a fashion designer, and one a small happy nurse. Her handsome husband, a doctor who works alongside her sister. Her daughter, a beautiful lady and wonderful protector of justice. Her guardians, two smart, amazing cats, happily on her shoulders. And she doesn't know why they all put up with her dizyness, her clumsyness, and all of her oddities, but they do. 

And there is a crystal, open and wide like a lotus flower, blooming in white magic above her head.

A Patronus, Usagi teaches, isn't something you can find. It has to find you.

A past tormented by a constant loneliness, making a horrible mistake and people almost dying for it. Her friends, few and far between, constantly ripped away from her by fate. It's impossible for me. She once thought. 

But then she thought of a golden horn on a white horse, her friends had left but they had always come back. The staff of her first friend alight with energy as she stood at her defense. The blade of her next friend's glaive as she summoned a wall to protect her. Her guardian, barely a kitten, rushing back into the 20th century to train alongside her. Four past bad guys, with the same blood on their hands that she knows she has, turning their backs to the darkness and asking if they were still welcome in the light. She smiles and opens her arms for them, like she knows her mother would. Of course, of course there's still room in the light for you. And she realizes in helping them, in fighting alongside them, that she had found her salvation through these four strange girls. 

A cat, more a kitten, struts it's way happily through the air. Bounding off of her head and resting infront of her proudly.

A Patronus, Chibiusa Believes, can save anything, even you, especially you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickfic
> 
> I was bored, i had an idea, I didn't want to make it a full thing.


End file.
